Si tu m'aimais
by Stasy Franckweil
Summary: Je suis assis là, sans bouger, sans rien faire. Je préfère souffrir en silence plutôt qu'être repoussé par toi, alors je me tais et je t'attends... mais tu ne viendras jamais. Je le sais, et pourtant... - POV Drago -


**Si seulement tu m'aimais**

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco

**Style** : Romance, drame, guimaaaaaauve...

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Harry pas à moi, Drake pas à moi, Ginny pas à moi, Ron pas à moi, Hermione pas à moi... En bref rien à moi à part l'histoire...

**Avertissement** : ceci est un slash, autrement dit une jolie petite romance entre deux beaux mecs, donc ceux que ça dérange bye bye !

Oui, oui, je sais, je saiiiiiiiiis ! J'ai toujours pas avancé dans mes deux autres histoires à la noix... Non, pitié, me jetez pas de pierres ! Alors OK, « Un jour » a été suspendue temporairement, j'ai bien dit temporairement ! Et l'autre... ben, euh, l'autre... oh et puis ça va, je vais bien finir par trouver une suite mais me tuez pas siouplaît ! J'étais juste en manque de Drarry alors j'ai fait ça... Vous jetez un p'tit coup d'eil quand même ? Comme c'est gentil !

Enfin, j'arrête de vous gaver et je vous laisse à votre lecture...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je suis assis là, comme chaque matin

Mangeant et riant avec mes amis qui se pâment d'admiration devant moi

Eclaboussant tous les autres de ma supériorité

Moi, le plus beau, le plus fier, le plus cruel de nous tous

Moi qui suis la fierté et le symbole de ma maison

Prince de Glace aux yeux d'argent et aux cheveux de lune

Moi, celui que chacun admire et respecte

Moi, qui ne souffre et aime jamais

Du moins en apparence...

Une fille tente de me parler,

Je lui tourne le dos

Un garçon tente de m'impressioner

J'éclate de rire

Je caresse ma baguette dans ma poche

Je meurs d'envie de jeter un sort à quelqu'un, n'importe qui

Mais je ne peux pas

J'attendrais que les professeurs aient le dos tourné

Pour faire passer ma cruauté sur l'un d'entre eux

N'importe lequel, pourvu qu'il aie mal

Pourvu que j'arrive à lui faire ressentir tout ce que l'on subi quand on a mal, vraiment mal,

Comme moi à cet instant

Où je suis assis là, comme toujours

Honorant les Serpentard de ma présence parmi eux

Comme tu fais honneur de la tienne aux Gryffondor

Qui t'entourent, t'aiment et t'adulent

Te protègent, te vénèrent et te font rire

Tandis que toi, tu plaisantes avec la belette

Tu enlaces Granger par la taille tout en riant

Tu embrasses Weasley fille et lui caresses le visage avec douceur

Pendant que moi je reste où je suis

Sans bouger, sans rien faire

Mon masque de mépris toujours bien collé à mon visage

Je te regarde vivre, heureuse et amoureuse à en mourir

Alors que tu m'ignores, que tu me hais si fort, si fort

Que tu ne veux que ma mort, que mes larmes

Et je ne peux que rêver, qu'espérer qu'un jour...

Qu'un jour, tes mots tendres me seront réservés

Tes regards doux me seront destinés

Qu'un jour, j'existerais juste un peu à tes yeux

Autrement que comme le connard arrogant qui t'as gâché ton adolescence

Qu'un jour, tu me laisseras t'approcher, te toucher

Te murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille

Enfouir mon nez au creux de ton cou et respirer ton parfum

Te montrer tout ce que je suis, tout ce que je ressens sous mon masque de glace

Et si je n'ai pas le droit à ton amour

J'espère qu'au moins tu ne me repousseras pas

Sinon je m'accrocherais à toi

Comme un condamné s'accroche à son bourreau

Je te suivrais partout, où que tu ailles

Je ferais le chien de garde près de ton lit

Juste pour que tu me regardes, me touches,

Même si c'est pour me frapper, m'insulter

Je me soumettrais à toi sans hésitation

Je ferais de mon corps ton défouloir

Tu pourras jouer avec moi, avec mon coeur, avec mon corps

Jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'un morceau de viande déchiquetée entre tes mains si douces

S'il le faut je te lécherais les pieds pour gagner quelques secondes de plus à tes côtés

Je me plierais à la moindre de tes volontés

Moi, le Prince si fier des Serpentard,

Le Malefoy par excellence

L'homme que chacun craint et adule

Le bras droit de Voldemort

Je renierai tout pour toi,

Mes ambitions, mes idéaux, mon nom et ma famille

Je me livrerai au Seigneur des Ténèbres

Et subirai les pires tortures

Si seulement, oh oui si seulement

Tu me disais, hurlerais, chuchoterais, sangloterais,

Que tu m'aimes

Au moins avec la moitié de la force de mon propre amour

Si tu m'aimais juste un peu

Plus rien ne me serais impossible pour te convaincre de me garder

Je défierais la mort pour te ramener ceux qui te sont chers

Je te ferais roi de ce monde et de ses habitants

Je t'offrirais monts et merveilles pour te prouver que je ne suis pas que la sale fouine que tu as connue

Et que pour toi, je suis prêt à tout, tout, tout...

Si seulement tu m'aimais,

Juste un peu...

Mais non, tu me hais,

Plus que tu n'as jamais haï personne

Excepté peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Alors je reste assis là, sans rien faire

Comme toujours, je t'attends

J'attends un signe qui ne viendra jamais

Un signe qui montrera que, peut-être, j'ai une quelconque importance à tes yeux

Mais rien ne vient,

Alors je reste où je suis et je souffre en silence

Tandis que toi, tu vis, insouciant de la guerre qui se prépare

Tu as trouvé l'amour dans les bras de ta rouquine

Le réconfort dans le sourire de tes amis

Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi...

La cloche sonne, je me lève,

Suivi de mes amis que je considère plus comme des serviteurs

Je te croise en sortant de la Grande Salle

Un bras passé autour de la taille de Weasley fille

Et je me mets à espérer

Un regard, une parole, un geste, n'importe quoi

Mais tu ne me regardes pas

Alors je fait exprès de trébucher sur le robe de Pansy

En espérant de tout mon coeur

Que tu me relèveras, que tu me demanderas comment je vais

Mais au lieu de ça tu me regardes, moqueur

Et tu ris, en resserrant ta prise autour de l'élue de ton coeur

Et tandis que mes amis s'empressent de me relever

J'empêche mes larmes de couler

Car ton rire, qui est pourtant le son le plus merveilleux qui soit,

Vient de tracer une nouvelle entaille dans mon coeur,

Mon petit coeur ensanglanté et si maltraité depuis si longtemps

Ce coeur qui ne bat que pour toi et que pourtant tu détruis

Mais je ne dois rien laisser traverser mon masque,

Alors je me relève la tête haute,

Repoussant tous ceux qui tentent de m'apporter une aide dont je ne veux pas

Je prends le chemin de mon cours

Tout en me retenant de pleurer et de hurler

De te courir après et de me jeter à tes pieds

Pour te supplier de m'aimer...

Et en cours tu es là, à quelques rangs de ma table

Et pourtant je ne bouges pas,

Je reste là, assis, incapable

J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce que dit McGonagall

Mais ma tête est embrouillée

Pleine de rêves qui ne se réaliseront jamais

Des songes inespérés où tu prends soin de moi et de mon coeur

Où je te caresse et t'enlaces sans que tu ne me repousses

Des illusions, des foutaises

Et au lieu de tenter ma chance,

De saisir l'occasion sans espoir de cesser de souffrir,

Je reste assis là, sans pleurer ni rire

Sans rien tenter ni bouger

Dans l'attente sans fin

D'un amour qui ne viendra jamais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors voilà, vous avez ci-dessus exposé l'OS le plus pourri de tous les temps... enfin, oui bon, j'exagère un peu, j'ai fait pire... ouais ouais je sais, ça fait encore plus peur -_-

Une petite review pour me détourner de la dépression ? Merchi à vous ^_^

A la prochaine,

Stasy


End file.
